rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayman Raving Rabbids (Game Boy Advance)
Rayman Raving Rabbids is a 2D sidescrolling platform game that was released exclusively for the Game Boy Advance in 2006. With a traditional adventure story and gameplay that is almost identical to that of Rayman 3 on the Game Boy Advance, it stands in sharp contrast to the other iterations of Rayman Raving Rabbids, almost all of which are minigame-based party games. It is the last game in the Rayman series to be released for the Game Boy Advance, and the only Rabbids game for the system. This game's story and enemies are taken from Ubisoft Montpellier's cancelled Rayman Raving Rabbids platformer, while its artistic style and environments are taken from Phoenix Interactive's cancelled Rayman 4 prototype. Plot Rayman is having a nap when the Rabbids suddenly appear and take Rayman to a jail cell somewhere in the Dark world, taking away his hands. With the help of Murfy, he manages to get his hands back and escape the jail, but not before fighting Pink's new toy: a giant Antitoon-like machine. After defeating it, Ly comes and gives Rayman a Gangsta costume which he can use to stomp the ground. At the village, Ly tells Rayman how the Rabbids used to be sweet, innocent creatures who were so kind the other animals made fun of them. Eventually the Rabbids could not take this anymore and planned their revenge. Rayman travels through five different worlds, beating the Rabbids and collecting more costumes, and eventually faces the Rabbids' Mothership. Rayman stops the mothership and brings peace back to the valley. Characters *Rayman: Rayman is back to save the Glade of Dreams yet again. In this adventure, he must make use of all-new powers and costumes in order to defeat the Rabbids. *Murfy: Murfy helps Rayman by telling him what to do in order to escape the Rabbids' dungeons. He is not as rude as he was in Rayman 3, but he is still very cheeky about some things. *Ly the Fairy: Ly is a magical fairy who gives Rayman new costumes with powers that will help him throughout his adventure. *Globox: Globox only makes a cameo in this game. At the first level in the jail cell, Rayman can free him from captivity by hitting a switch. *The Grand Minimus & the Teensies: The Teensies, like Globox, only make a cameo appearance. By hitting a switch, Rayman can free him from captivity. *The Rabbids: The Rabbids are the main enemies of the game. Long ago, they were kind and caring creatures, but the other animals made fun of them and they soon had enough. They have been planning their attack since Rayman 1, and now they have finally struck. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3, although somewhat simplified, with fewer, shorter levels. The free-roaming hubs are replaced by simple world maps for each of the 5 worlds in the game. Moving between the worlds is accomplished through portals in the main level. Once a boss level in a given world is completed, the portal to the next one is unlocked. Most of the levels are set in classic 2D platformer style. A few of them are time-based and must be completed before the timer runs out or else restarted. The other levels contain a traditional mix of platforming, trap-dodging and enemies. Some levels feature time-based 3D kart racing (another concept returning from Rayman 3 for the Game Boy Advance). Each world contains 4 levels (with the exception of The Sweets World which has 5), plus one boss level accessible at the end of the world. All levels but the boss levels contain Yellow Lums, either 50 or 100 of them. Most of the levels (not including the time-based ones) also contain Cages to break (always 5 per level). The levels always contain only a single phase, although sometimes it can be fairly long and have lums or cages in hidden or not easily accessible areas. Any level can be replayed an unlimited number of times to obtain lums and cages missed, although there does not seem to be any requirement to collect them all, other than for the sake of achievement. There is a total of 1550 Yellow Lums (more than in any other Rayman game) and a total of 60 Cages. Rayman's powers in the game are almost identical to those in the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3, and include the Telescopic fist, the Grappling fist, Hanging and Helicopter. The Super helicopter power is available in select areas through Blue Lums. However, the Bodyshot power from the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3 as well as the Running power from Rayman 1 and Rayman Advance are missing. Additional powers are unlocked in the form of Costumes. The concept of Costumes resembles that of Combat Fatigues in Rayman 3. Game records The Game Boy Advance version of Rayman Raving Rabbids has a time attack mode which unlocks once a few levels are completed. Levels Child *Child's Play *The Kids' Hamlet *Toy Box *The Toy Chase *Celestial Castle Forest *Dream Forest (not to be confused with the Dream Forest from the original Rayman game) *The Leafy Valley *The Lush Mountaintops *Colonial Jungle *Hidden Burrow Organic Cave *Stomach Circuit *Gastric Rivers *Swallowed Treasures *Living Cavern *The Sticky Lair Sweets *The Desert of Desserts *Cake Race *The Sweet Islands *Tart Tunnels *Not a Piece of Cake! *Ginger-Bunny-Bread Dark *Filthy Corridors *Agony Jails *Infernal Escape *Spikes and Yikes! *The Rabbids' Lair Trivia *At the beginning of the game, Rayman loses his hands similarly to Rayman 3. *The name of the Dream Forest in this game is very similar to that of the Dream Forest in the original Rayman game, but the two should not be confused. *As the game is a later title in the Game Boy Advance library, it is the first game in the Rayman series for the handheld console to carry an in-game health and safety warning at the beginning of the game, after the language selection screen. Category:Rayman games Category:Rabbids games